Congratulations screen
The congratulations screen is a static image that is shown after clearing certain Solo game modes in both games. In Super Smash Flash In the original Super Smash Flash, the congratulations screen is seen after clearing Classic, Adventure, or All-Star and is shown after the character chosen runs off-screen to the right. Unlike in official titles, there is only one congratulations screen and it does not change depending on the character or mode played. It simply depicts the word "Congratulations!" with a large red text in front of a purple background, with no image accompanying it. Additionally, the announcer says "Congratulations!" when the screen appears. In Super Smash Flash 2 In the reboot, Super Smash Flash 2, the congratulations screen is seen after clearing Classic. Similarly to how it appears in the official Super Smash Bros. titles, each character has a unique congratulations screen (except for and , who share the same screen) that depicts a screenshots of the character in gameplay, which is often humorous. Many congratulations screens are references to other games, and occasionally other media. Much like in the original SSF, the announcer normally says "Congratulations!" when the screen appears. However, when the mode is cleared on Normal difficulty or higher with the same number of stocks as was started with, the announcer will say "Wow! Incredible!" instead. Gallery Classic SSF2 - Classic mode - Mario.png| SSF2 - Classic mode - Luigi.png| SSF2 - Classic mode - Peach.png| SSF2 - Classic mode - Bowser.png| SSF2 - Classic mode - Yoshi.png| SSF2 - Classic mode - Wario.png| SSF2 - Classic mode - Donkey Kong.png| SSF2 - Classic mode - Link.png| SSF2 - Classic mode - Zelda Sheik.png| / SSF2 - Classic mode - Captain Falcon.png| SSF2 - Classic mode - Pikachu.png| SSF2 - Classic mode - Jigglypuff.png| SSF2 - Classic mode - Pichu.png| SSF2 - Classic mode - Kirby.png| SSF2 - Classic mode - Meta Knight.png| SSF2 - Classic mode - Bandana Dee.png| SSF2 - Classic mode - Fox.png| SSF2 - Classic mode - Falco.png| SSF2 - Classic mode - Krystal.png| SSF2 - Classic mode - Samus.png| SSF2 - Classic mode - Zero Suit Samus.png| SSF2 - Classic mode - Ness.png| SSF2 - Classic mode - Marth.png| SSF2 - Classic mode - Pit.png| SSF2 - Classic mode - Isaac.png| SSF2 - Classic mode - Chibi-Robo.png| SSF2 - Classic mode - Mr. Game & Watch.png| SSF2 - Classic mode - Sonic.png| SSF2 - Classic mode - Tails.png| SSF2 - Classic mode - Mega Man.png| SSF2 - Classic mode - PAC-MAN.png| SSF2 - Classic mode - Lloyd.png| SSF2 - Classic mode - Bomberman.png| SSF2 - Classic mode - Black Mage.png| SSF2 - Classic mode - Sora.png| SSF2 - Classic mode - Goku.png| SSF2 - Classic mode - Luffy.png| SSF2 - Classic mode - Naruto.png| SSF2 - Classic mode - Ichigo.png| SSF2 - Classic mode - Sandbag.png| SSF2 - Classic mode - Random.png|Random Early designs SSF2 - Classic mode - Sora (early).png|Sora SSF2 - Classic mode - Yoshi (early).png|Yoshi Category:Misc. Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series